Snowchan v Snowkun
by Rikka Neko
Summary: An cafe is friends with Rikka Tsukiakari oc . But Yu-ki doesn't like her at all he thinks she is annoying . naybe if he gets to know her he wont dislike her so much I don't own anything but my oc rikka P.s. reviews are welcome but flames aren't
1. GET AWAY

I dont own anyone or anything other than my oc rikka tsukiakari

* * *

**Snow-chan v. Snow-kun**

**

* * *

  
**

"But Yu-ki why don't you want to hang with Ri-chan?" Miku asked while reclining in a chair in his living room.

At present time all of An Café was hanging out in Miku's apartment just waiting for the last member of their merry "chill day group".

"Because Miku "Ri-chan" is plain annoying." Stated Yu-ki while playing his PSP. Kanon shifted slightly from where he was sitting on the floor just reading the newest shounen jump "No she isn't Yu-ki."

"Yes she is. "

"No, Non-chan is right Ri-chan isn't annoying, she's funny." Teruki spoke while walking in from the kitchen.

Miku shifted in his seat so he could see the man sitting in the beanbag chair next to the couch, "What do you think Takuya?"

The man in the beanbag chair known as Takuya looked around a bit, "I like Ri-imouto, and she is fun."

*knock knock*" (muffled) Ello, Mi-kun, TeruTeru, Non-san, Taku-nii, Yuu-tan, I'm coming in. ~dada-DUM~ I'M HERE!!! Heh…Eh what's wrong Yuu-tan?" A girl in her early 20's with hot pink bangs and reddish brown hair shouted/spoke. Yu-ki gritted his teeth and crossed his legs, "Leave me alone Tsukiakari-san."

"Hey, hey, for the umpteenth time call me Ri-chan or Rikka-chan not Tsukiakari-san. It makes me feel old and furthermore I am younger than you so it should be chan anyways." Rikka spoke walking closer to Yu-ki so she was closer to his left side.

"Whatever."Sighed Yu-ki.

"EHH! Wow Yu-ki you are being really mean to Ri-chan."Miku stated. "Don't listen to Yu-ki, Ri-chan, he's just jealous."

"OF WHAT!?!?"Yelled Yu-ki while standing up.

"He he. Jealous of her pretty hair and the fact she is an excellent artist."Teruki said in between bites of his sandwich.

It got quiet for about 1 minute and then all of a sudden everyone but Yu-ki and Rikka laughed really loudly.

"Hahaha!"Miku giggled while holding his stomach.

"Shut up! You all are too bothersome, I'm leaving." Yu-ki walks out and slams the door on his way out.

"Yuu-tan…" Rikka sighed. "What did I do wrong?" She says while looking at the door.

"Eh? Ri-imouto what is wrong?" whispers Takuya since he was sitting right next to Rikka.

"It's nothing Taku-nii. I just have a headache all of a sudden. Must be the weather."Rikka stated.

"Yeeaah. The weather. "Takuya said disbelievingly.

* * *

***A half hour later in Yu-ki's apartment* (Yu-ki's Pov)**

"Ugh, why does she always have to be around? And that stupid nickname she gave me. Argh, she's so infuriating!"I shouted into my empty bedroom while punching the couch in there.

*ring ring*

Gahh it's probably Teruki calling to see how I'm doing since I walked out.

I got up and picked up the phone. I thought it was going to be Teruki but it might be Miku using Teruki's phone.

"Hello, Yu-ki speaking."I spoke into the phone.

"YUU-TAAN!!! How are you?" Tsukiakari-san yelled into the phone.

"Why are you calling me, while using Teruki's phone?"

"Idk. TeruTeru just told me to call you using his phone. Oh and to ask you if you are still coming to the amusement park with us today." She said.

Yeah right like I'm going to spend my time near you.

"No, I'm not still coming."

"But why Yu-ki." The annoying girl whined.

Because you are there that's why.

"Because, I'm tired. That's why."

"(muffled) Give me the phone Ri-chan." Teruki spoke gently.

"Okay TeruTeru. Yuu-tan, TeruTeru is going to talk to you now."Tsukiakari-san said rather loudly.

Finally someone who isn't almost screaming all the time.

"Yu-ki I know you aren't actually tired so come or else I will get Miku to drag you out to the amusement park." Said a very serious sounding Teruki.

"Like Miku could. And anyway you know the real reason."

"Yeah yeah I know. Ri-chan annoys you." Teruki spoke quietly. "But still just come and try to have fun."

"Okay. But only if we can split into two groups, and I'm not going to be in her group."

I started to massage my forehead while saying this sentence. Argh, I think I am getting a headache.

"Awesome. We will be there in twenty minutes. See you then." Teruki said.

"(Muffled) SEE YOU SOON YUU-TAN!" Tsukiakari-san yelled.

"See you Teruki."


	2. Are we going to the amusepark yet?

(Same time but at Miku's place.) Teruki's POV

"Ri-chan can you call Yu-ki using my phone please." I spoke while doing dishes.

"Sure TeruTeru. But why once he hears it is me; he will most likely hang up." Ri-chan spoke while doodling on some paper she found in her bag.

"Well just say that you want to know if he is still going with us to the amusement park."Takuya said while staring at the television.

"Yeah just do that Ri-chan. Then he has to respond to you."I said whilst drying off his hands.

"Okay. I guess I'll call him."Ri-chan said while opening the phone.

As she dialed Yu-ki's number Ri-chan seemed a litlle nervous. In addition, as soon as I heard a voice, even as quiet as it was, I saw a faint line of pink appear on her cheeks. It made me wonder if the bubbly Ri-chan could be falling for the weird and awkward Yu-ki, also if the feeling was mutual and if Yu-ki was confusing the feeling of annoyance with something else. Hum, something to ask Miku, Non-chan, and especially Takuya. Since he spends the most time with her and knows her best.

"But why Yuu-tan?" I heard Ri-chan whine.

"Give me the phone Ri-chan." I spoke gently to her.

"Okay TeruTeru. Yuu-tan, TeruTeru is going to talk to you now."Ri-chan said loudly.

My, he must be thinking she is almost screaming.

"Yu-ki I know you aren't actually tired so come or else I will get Miku to drag you out to the amusement park." I Said a very seriously.

"Like Miku could. And anyway you know the real reason." He spoke with a hint of anger.

"Yeah yeah I know. Ri-chan annoys you. But still just come and try to have fun."

"Okay. But only if we can split into two groups, and I'm not going to be in her group." He said very calmly

My my, what obvious dislike, maybe I was wrong on his part.

"Awesome. We will be there in twenty minutes. See you then." I said.

"SEE YOU SOON YUU-TAN!" Ri-chan yelled from her place beside Kanon.

"See you Teruki."Yu-ki said right before he hung up.

"Now is he going or not," I heard Miku say as he stood. "or do I have to drag him out?"

"You don't have to drag him out, but we have to split into two groups. So who will be with whom? Ah, by the way Yu-ki does not want to be grouped with Ri-chan because he has a headache; and she is too loud."I spoke taking my role as band leader on.

"Okay then Takuya, Ri-chan, and I will be a group; and you, Miku, and Yu-ki will be a group."Said Kanon said.

"WOO, amuse-park time! Finally!"Ri-chan and Miku screamed at the same time while dancing together.


	3. amusement park problems

20 minutes later outside Yu-ki`s apartment

"Ding dong"

"Yu-ki. We are here." Miku said while he was knocking obnoxiously on the door after ringing the doorbell.

"(Muffled) I`m coming. Keep Tsukiari-san away from the door though." Yu-ki yelled from inside.

"What the...?" Kanon wondered looking around at everyone else.

"I think he just doesn`t want her to hurt herself when she opens the door." Teruki responded quickly.

"Of course he...wait...HEY! I`m not that much of a klutz!" Rikka objects while she is pouting.

(Teruki`s POV while everything is happening)

He he Yu-ki worries for Ri-chan`s well being. How interesting he says he hates her but he worries for her

_New Developments..._

"Ri-chan why don`t you go stand by Takuya against the wall for a few?" Now to ask Non-chan and Miku about Yu-ki and Ri-chan.

"Miku. Non-chan. Come here for a few." I said as I walked down the hall a bit.

As soon as they were next me; I whispered to them, "Hey, I was wondering if you two have seen something deeper in Yu-k and Ri-chan`s relationship? Because I think there might be some emotions that they are confusing."

"Hmm...Yeah you're right it does seem like Yu-ki might not actually hate Ri-chan." Non-chan mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. I saw her face when she called him earlier, it was somewhat red. Not to mention she was a little fidgety. Miku agreed.

"Ok since we all agree on this I think we should watch them and see if there are any more signs of their feelings. On and Non-chan you need to get Takuya in on this because he is the closest to Ri-chan." I said while looking back at Yu-ki`s door.

"Okay." Miku and Non-chan agreed.

(Meanwhile with Rikka and Takuya)

(Takuya POV)

I wonder what Teruki, Miku and Kanon are talking about? Wow Ri-imouto has been really quiet.

"Ri-imouto I have a question for you."

"What is it Taku-nii?" Ri-imouto answered.

"What do you think of Yu-ki?"

"Well I think he`s a nice guy and he is funny. Il as tres sympatique!" She responded.

"Hey hey I can`t understand the last sentence because it was in French!" I laughed.

"Well then ya will need to find someone who speaks it then. Cause I`m not telling. "Sings Ri-imouto. The thing is I already know that sentence because I felt like it would be useful to learn at least the basics. In addition, since I spend a large amount of time with the Tri-lingual Rikka, it paid off.

"So does it mean he`s very nice?"

(Rikka`s POV)

"So does it mean he is very nice?" Taku-nii asked.

My jaw dropped. How in the hell did he know that? I thought he didn`t know French.

"How...how did you know that?" I murmured.

"It is a secreto." He smirked. Awl snaps now I have no way to secretly say complements about Yu-ki.... (Sigh). Yu-ki, why d you hate me so? I wonder what he would like to eat since it is my turn to make for today.

"Taku-nii do you know if Yuu-tan would like Spaghetti for dinner?"

"I believe he would. Why do you want to know?" Taku-nii spoke while straightening his shirt.

"Because I have to make dinner today, so I need to know whether or not to make it." I was rubbing my arm I hate when I am questioned when I ask about Yu-ki.

"What s taking Yuu-tan so long? It's been like 10 minutes." I whined.

(Yu-ki door opens and he steps out)

"Finally! Oops sorry about that I was getting really bored." Oh geeze now he is staring at me.

(Yu-ki`s starting from 15 minutes ago)

They had better keep her away from me door. I was putting on my shirt when I heard them knock, so I just decided to let them hang in the hall for a while.

"(Muffled) Il as tres sympatique."

"What was that? I think Tsukiakari-san just spoke in French again, sometimes I think she is insulting me, even though it so pretty when she speaks it. Oh, geez I so did not think that. Damn wig, I guess I will just keep it off for today. Now what shoes should I wear...? "What is taking Yuu-tan so long it has been like 10 minutes?" Tsukiakari-san is whining.

Why, oh, why does she have to use that lame nickname for me all the time? Its gets annoying well since I`m ready I`ll meet them. (Opens the door)

"Finally! Oops sorry about that I was just getting really bored." She yelled then apologized. Geeze she is so cute. Oh, my nachos I did not think that. I did not think that Gahh.

(General Pov)

As they headed out the whole group decided where they were going what they were having for dinner; who was making it; and for four of them how to keep watch over the other two for new developments. Also two of them of them were trying to sort out their emotions.

* * *

(At the Amusement Park the group put into their smaller groups)

(with Rikka`s group; Kanon`s Pov)

"So what do you two want to do?" I asked the other.

"Rollercoaster's!" Ri-chan yelled.

"Sure sounds like fun. Let`s go." Takuya answered.

"Okay. Which one first though?" I pondered.

"I say the smallest to the biggest." Takuya stated quietly.

"Seconded." The youngest of our group replied. "Which one is the smallest though?"

"I think the Bunny hill is the smallest." I stated. "So lets` go!"

"Yay!" Ri-chan gleefully agreed. Therefore, were off to ride as many rollercoaster's as we could.

(Yu-ki`s group; Teruki`s Pov)

"Let`s go the craziest rides." Teruki announced.

"Yeah! Yeah! I agree!" Miku screamed.

"Ok." Yu-ki mumbled while he was looking at the direction Rikka, Kanon and Takuya went. Is he worried about something? On the other hand, is it something else something more on the romantic side? Hmm...

"Something wrong Yu-ki?" Miku asked.

"Huh?" Ah no nothing`s wrong." A startled Yu-ki answered.

"You sure? You seem bothered by something; maybe that deals with Non-chan`s group?" I questioned.

"He just looked at me, sighed and said."Yeah it feels like something is going to happen; something bad." He turned away then; back to looking in that direction.

"Do you want to regroup?" Miku said now worried. I have to admit I was starting to get worried myself.

"It most likely would be best." I stated. I knew that Ri-chan could get into some big trouble very easily, and Non-chan and Takuya might have some problems protecting her.

"Where would they be though?" Yu-ki asked.

"Let me text Kanon that question." Miku spoke while pulling out his phone and then texting Kanon. "Hurry up...ah he responded. `We are heading to the Bunny Hill :-)! Well that tells us two things; one Ri-chan has Kanon's phone; and two where they are going."

"Then let's hurry and meet them there." I couldn`t wait I was so worried.

Yu-ki was in the lead; well it seems like a bad time but I think he doesn`t hate her, if he is so worried about her. After 5 minutes of power walking we saw the other group, I could see the relief in Yu=ki`s face when he saw Ri-chan was okay. Well this is more stuff to put in the book of ways Yu-ki shows he actually likes Ri-chan

"Why are you guys here and looking flustered?' Takuya asked.

"We got worried for Ri-chan's safety." Miku piped up. "it`s because Yu-ki felt something bad was going to happen to someone in your group, so we immediately thought about you, Ri-chan."

"Why though?" Ri-chan leaned slightly to the left.

"I think it might have been because you are the only female in the group." Kanon spoke, trying to answer Ri-chans question.

"That makes sense." She stared off into space after saying this, well now I think Yu-ki seems bothered by all this.

(Yu-ki`s Pov)

She`s all right, thank goodness. I don`t know why I care so much about her well-being. Maybe the others are off on me.

"Let`s stay in a large group." I stated.

"Okay! That means me and Mi-kun gets to have loads of fun together on the rides!" Rikka danced around while shouting this. She is so loud. Arr, my headache is back. Ri-chan asks "Hmmm Yuu-tan what is wrong?"

(rest an cafe`s minds)

Oh no not again...

(Yu-ki Pov)

"Nothing`s wrong Rikka-san." I said. Then I realized how I addressed her and my eyes grew wide behind my glasses.

"Do you have a headache again? And yay you called me Rikka at least." Rikka cheerfully responded.

"Yes I have a headache again."

"Well I has aspirin. If ya want any," She is offering me.

"Yes. Please?" I mumbled feeling embarrassed now. She fished out a packet of two pills out of her purse and handed them to me.

"Here yea go don`t need water for these, they dissolve while swallowing them." She`s smiling at me. She doesn`t do that often to me. I guess I should try to get her to do so because she looks so cute.

"Thank you Rikka-san" Thank you for your smile.

(General POV)

The whole group went to the rollercoaster. They spent their day together every single one having s much fun on all the rides. As soon as the day ended; in which was at 7; they went to Takuya`s home so Rikka could make dinner for all of them.

*Takuya`s house 7:45 p.m.* (General POV)

The boys are in the living room playing video games and just messing around, while Rikka is in the kitchen making dinner. Teruki decides to go and help Rikka with dinner.

"Ri-chan what do you need help with?" Teruki calls into the kitchen.

"I need help with the salad and setting the table. So two people can help." Her voice calls back from the kitchen.

"Hey guys anyone else wants to help Ri-chan with dinner?" Teruki says as he leans against the doorway into the hall.

"Yu-ki will." Miku volunteers the skinny blond keyboardist while never taking his eyes off the table.

"Okay then Yu-ki come on then."

"Hey hey, I never volunteers." Yu-ki objected loudly

"Well whatever you are helping set the table since you aren`t doing anything." Teruki commanded.

"Fine." Yu-ki stood up and plodded into the kitchen to get the plates, bowls, napkins, spoons, forks and knives.

"Hey." Rikka greeted.

"Hi. I`m helping set the table. Mmmm, that smells good." Yu-ki states quietly.

"Thanks. I think you know where the silverware etcetera is." Rikka thanked Yu-ki whilst stirring the noodles.

"Careful Ri-chan you don`t want to burn yourself." Teruki warned walking into the kitchen,

"I don`t do that anymore TeruTeru." Pouted Rikka. Yu-ki was quietly listening in on the exchange and was beginning to wonder about what happened to make Teruki warn Rikka like that. He wonders if she has never made spaghetti for them before because of her burning herself while making it.

Teruki finished making the salad and brought it into the dining room. Yu-ki decided then to ask him about what he said to Rikka.

"Teruki can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure what is it?" Teruki said looking at Yu-ki.

"Why did you tell Rikka-san to be careful not to burn herself?"


	4. reactions and reason

"It's because she has a history of burning herself while making things with noodles, well other than ramen noodles for some weird reason." He answered.

"Oh well do you think it is a good idea to let her stir them then?" Yu-ki spoke to Teruki.

"Yes she has been getting really good at cooking: so I thought it would be okay for her to do so. You want to keep an eye on her just in case?" Teruki countered.

"Yeah sure but you can too. You know if she burns herself Takuya will be upset?" Yu-ki stated while toying with a napkin.

"He really does care about her like a sister. It's kind of cute: don't you think?" Teruki watched what Yu-ki was doing.

They then walked into the kitchen when they heard a slight yelp.

"Shimatta…" Rikka swore.

"Rikka!" Teruki and Yu-ki called out surprised and worried as they rushed towards her.

Yu-ki pulled Rikka's hand away from her arm and he saw a long red mark.

"Geez this is not good." Yu-ki mumbled.

"Takuya will freak." Teruki observed.

"It's alright; it isn't as bad as you make it seem. I have gotten hot glue gun burns that were worse." Rikka grumbled.

"So! You should have been more careful or not made spaghetti for dinner! You are so troublesome." Yu-ki raised his voice while releasing Rikka's arm.

"I'm troublesome? Well at least I'm not a bi-polar annoyance!" Retorted a slightly upset Rikka.

"I am not bi-polar!" Shouted an irritated Yu-ki.

"Hey! Cut it out you two." Teruki commanded loudly.

By now the short shouting match brought the others into the kitchen.

"Yes you are!" Rikka continues ignoring Teruki. Now she is really upset.

"Shut up you are such an annoyance. I wish you would just disappear! I hate you!" Yu-ki screamed. Rikka just stood there staring wide eyed at Yu-ki as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"Ri-chan; I'm…I'm sure he didn't really mean those things." Miku tried to console the woman whose eyes were now hidden by her bangs.

She then spoke quietly, "No he…he…he meant it all. I just know it."She then walked out out of the kitchen. "Enjoy the food I'm not hungry right now." After that you could hear a door quietly closing.

(Takuya's POV)

"*sigh* Lets just eat, they need time to cool off." I spoke. The rest of the guys looked reluctant to just leave the two alone. *sigh* I wonder why they reacted to each other the way they did. Ri-imouto is usually so relaxed and has a lot of patience. This is so screwed up now.

*Half an hour later * (General POV)

Over dinner the boy decided to try and help the arguing pair to reconcile. Teruki and Kanon went to talk to Yu-ki and Takuya and Miku went to cheer up Rikka and find out if she knew why Yu-ki reacted the way he did. Teruki knocked on Takuya's guest room door. "Yu-ki. Yu-ki open the door please." Pleaded Teruki still knocking on the door. "Who's all out there?" Came an unusually quiet voice from the other side. "It's just me and Kanon. So open up." Teruki spoke gently. The door opened to show a slightly disheveled Yu-ki. "Come in *sigh* I'm sorry for freaking. I…I really don't know what came over me."Spoke Yu-ki while moving and sitting down on the bed. "Were you reacting to Ri-chans burn?" Kanon was trying to help figure out the reason for Yu-ki's reaction. "I think so. It might be the reason. It's just when I saw her face in pain and the tears that threatened to fall, I was worried but when she just brushed it off, I got mad for some reason." Yu-ki murmured then sighed as he fell back on the bed. "Yu-ki, I think you have to apologize to Ri-chan. And she needs to apologize to you." Teruki wisely advised. The reaction to this simple suggestion was amazing. Yu-ki shot up off the bed and stood rigidly. "Why. She is the one who started it all!" Exclaimed Yu-ki while outstretching his arms. "How did she start it? Because I'm still in the dark on that part." Kanon questioned. "She got burned and brushed it off. Then she just starts yelling, and I yell back and she yells back and then I say something I don't even mean…." Yu-ki prattled on. Teruki started rubbing his chin, "from what I saw you, Yu-ki, are the one who started yelling and Rikka responded the way she did because she got upset because she felt you yelled at her for no reason." "But I was so worried about her!"Exclaimed an exhausted Yu-ki. "You ever think Rikka doesn't know that?" Kanon spoke up after pondering about what Yu-ki and Teruki were talking about. "Have you Yu-ki? Honestly?" Teruki seriously asked while peering at Yu-ki. "Well…I…uh…" Yu-ki stalled, "…um…no I haven't I guess." "See that's our problem now, Rikka has no idea how you feel." Exclaimed Kanon. "So what do I do?"Yu-ki muttered while plopping back down on the bed. Now this was a good question and all three men knew the answer but none of them wanted to say 'you have to tell her how you feel' because they don't know how she would react to Yu-ki and what he says.

"Um about this shouldn't we get Miku and Takuya's opinion s first?" muttered a sad Yu-ki. He was worried Rikka wouldn't speak to him, look at him, or smile at him anymore. All those thoughts made him sad. "Yeah good idea. They know Ri-chan really well." Teruki agreed with Yu-ki upon his suggestion.

(Meanwhile Takuya and Miku)

"Ri-chan calm down. He cares that's why he freaked out. It's okay."Takuya spoke softly while stroking Rikka's hair. Rikka was resting her head upon Takuya's leg while both were sitting on the bed. Rikka sniffled, "But all of his body showed anger and I kept getting vibes off him and it felt like anger. I got scared I hate negative emotions." She elaborated waving her hands around. "Ri-chan, Takuya is right Yu-ki does care. There have been many times where he has shown it." Miku spoke while staring out the window at the sky. "Name one time. ONE TIME." Rikka spoke loudly. "Earlier at the amusement park , he was very worried for your; take note just you, Rikka; just for your well being .Teruki and I are witnesses to that." Miku retorted gently. "No…" A surprised Rikka sits up startling Takuya. "No way. Not possible. Not possible." She looks back and forth between Miku and Takuya. "Are you serious?" she says as her voice got a little higher. "Ya dead serious." Miku said whilst Takuya just nodded. "He really does care Ri-imouto; he just doesn't know how to express it because you're so different from other girls." Takuya said while shifting on his bed.


End file.
